Eyes of a Tiger
by WakabayashiRin
Summary: Rin Wakabayashi ist eine Weltklasse Spielerin. Sie ist viel unterwegs und trifft Genzo Wakabayashi in Deutschland bei einem Spiel an, als sie ihren besten Freund Karl-Heinz Schneider besucht. Seitdem ist sie von dem Keeper fasziniert und folgt ihm kurze Zeit später nach Japan. Wieder zurück in Deutschland scheinen sich nur noch Probleme anzuhäufen. ( Wakabayashi x OC x Schneider )
1. Chapter 1

Die japanische Nationalelf trainierte gerade auf einem Platz der ihnen zur Verfügung gestellt wurde.

Das Training wurde nach einer gewissen Zeit ziemlich anstrengend und die Hitze machte es auch nicht gerade besser. „Hyuga! Jetzt hör verdammt noch mal mit deinen Alleingängen auf und gib den Ball mal ab!" rief einer der Jungs. „Schnauze!" knurrte besagter und stürmte einfach weiter. „Man. Leute ! Wenn das so weiter geht werden wir die WM nie im Leben gewinnen!" rief Wakabayashi, langsam war er echt genervt von dem was sich vor seinen Augen abspielte. Das war doch nicht die ausgezeichnete Mannschaft von früher. „Dich hat erst recht niemand nach deiner Meinung gefragt Wakabayashi!" Kojiro wurde langsam echt sauer. Wie oft muss er denn noch sagen das man ihn nicht kritisieren soll. Kojiro Hyuga. Er war fest entschlossen Wakabayashi ein Tor zu machen. Mühelos durchbrach er die Verteidigung und setzte zum Schuss an. [Dann sehen wir mal ob du den halten kannst!] Wakabayashi beobachtete ihn genau. Analysierte seine Bewegungen und hechtete nach dem Ball. Die Kraft die Kojiro in diesen Schuss gesetzt hatte riss den Keeper mit ins Tor. Das Leder zappelte wie wild im Netz. Nach wenigen Sekunden riss es. Der Ball hingegen verlor nicht seine Power und raste richtig auf eine junge Frau zu. „ Hey! Pass auf!" rief Tsubasa der Kapitän der Mannschaft. Geschockt sahen sie dem Ball nach.

Sie blieb stehen. Rührte sich einige Sekunden nicht vom Fleck. Ohne auch nur hin zu sehen parierte sie mühelos den Ball. Das Leder befand sich in ihrer rechten Hand. Etwas Blut rannte an ihrer Handfläche herunter und tropfte auf den Boden. „ Leute habt ihr das gesehen? Sieht aus als hätte unser guter Wakabayashi Konkurrenz bekommen. Von einem Mädchen!" rief Ishizaki und lachte. Ein paar grinsten etwas amüsiert. Aber dennoch waren sie geschockt von dem Schauspiel das sich ihnen gerade geboten hatte. Die junge Frau ging langsam aufs Feld. „Was hat denn die jetzt vor?" Die Mitglieder wussten selbst keine Antwort auf Sawadas Frage. Wakabayashi stand wie versteinert im Tor. Die Frau mit den knöchellangen schwarzen Haaren schlenderte gemütlich zu Tsubasa. „Hier hast du den Ball wieder. Passt nächstes Mal besser auf." Sprach sie ruhig und reichte ihm den Ball. Dieser nahm seinen *besten Freund* wie er ihn immer nannte gern entgegen. „Danke… und es war nicht unsere Absicht." „Schon in Ordnung. Ist ja nichts passiert." „ Wie lautet eigentlich dein Name?" Nun standen auch die anderen Mitglieder neben Tsubasa. Sie wurden neugierig. Man sieht nicht alle Tage das Hyugas Tigerschuss so leicht gehalten wird. Erst recht nicht von einem Mädchen. Nur Genzo blieb immer noch wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Wakabayashi." Murmelte sie leise. „Was?" „Mein Name lautet Rin Wakabayashi." Den Jungs entglitten alle Gesichtszüge. Hatte sie etwa gerade Genzos Nachnamen erwähnt? Um die peinliche Stille zu unterbrechen fing Tsubasa wieder zu reden an. „Freut mich. Ich bin Tsubasa Ozora und das sind Hyuga, Sawada, Wakashimazu, Misaki…und im Tor steht Genzo." Sie drehte sich um. Da stand er also. Genzo Wakabayashi. Rin hatte schon längere Zeit ein Auge auf ihn geworfen. Er könnte der einzige sein der ihr gefährlich werden könnte. Sie schnappte sich wieder den Ball. Entfernte sich ein paar Schritte von den anderen und legte das Leder auf das Feld. Ohne zu zögern schoss sie aufs Tor. Wakabayashi sprang nach dem Ball. Versuchte ihn aufzuhalten. Endlich konnte er sich wieder von der Stelle rühren. Verfehlt.

Der Ball landete im Tor und zerriss zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag das Netz. „Du bist schneller geworden. Genzo. Aber es wird nicht reichen um mich zu schlagen." Sprach sie sanft und lächelte den Keeper an. Jetzt waren sie mehr als nur verwirrt. Woher ? Wieso? „Wakabayashi! Solltest du uns nicht mal sagen wer diese Frau ist?" Kojiro war leicht genervt. Zuerst fängt ein Weib seinen Tiegerschuss mühelos und ohne Handschuhe ab und dann verpasste das eben genannte Weib auch noch Wakabayashi ein Traumtor. Der Keeper ging etwas nervös zu den anderen. „ Wisst ihr wirklich nicht wer das ist?"

Seine Kameraden schüttelten den Kopf. Sie hatten diese Frau noch nie gesehen und von ihr gehört schon gar nicht. Wakabayashi seufzte. „ Also. Das ist Rin. Sie ist ziemlich bekannt. Sie hat sogar einmal gegen Schneider und seine Mannschaft gewonnen. Und das mit Leichtigkeit, obwohl sie allein auf dem Platz stand. Sie wird als der Scharlachrote Tiger oder als Fußballgöttin bezeichnet. Selbst ich habe keine einzige Chance gegen sie. Sie hält alle Bälle, ist eine Spitzenstürmerin und hat ein perfektes Ballgefühl."

Beendete Genzo seinen Vortrag. Die Jungs bekamen große Augen. „ Was? Gegen Schneiders Team….u..und das allein?" Ishizaki konnte sich kaum wieder einkriegen.„ Ach was, jetzt übertreibst du aber ein bisschen. So gut bin ich jetzt auch wieder nicht…" verlegen sah sie zur Seite. Tsubasa begann zu lächeln. „Wie wärs wenn du mit uns trainierst ? Wir könnten eine Menge dazu lernen. Nicht wahr Leute?" Sie sahen sich gegenseitig unsicher an. War das denn wirklich eine gute Idee? Immerhin, wenn das wirklich stimmte was ihnen Wakabayashi erzählte, konnte kein einziger von ihnen mit ihr mithalten. Außerdem ist sie immer noch ein Mädchen. „Ich…Ich weiß nicht so recht….ich meine….so wie ihr mich anseht..ich weiß ich bin ein Mädchen…aber ich spiele gerne Fußball..." Sie tauschten Blicke. „ Naja wenn sie wirklich so gut ist können wir ja vielleicht doch was lernen…" nuschelte Ishizaki leise.

„Du hast doch nur Angst das wir dich fertig machen ! Was soll ein Mädchen gegen unsere Mannschaft schon ausrichten können!" [Hyuga…beruhige dich…] Genzo sah Hyuga verständnislos an.

Sie sah nach unten. Ein dunkler Schatten legte sich über ihr Gesicht. „ Du wagst es…" Sie sah auf, schnappte sich den Ball. „ Also gut. Ich werde spielen. Allein. Gegen eure ganze Mannschaft ! Ich werde gewinnen. Koste es was es wolle !" Für einen kurzen Augenblick, konnte man meinen in die Augen eines wilden Tigers zu sehen, anstatt in die Augen einer jungen Frau. Hyuga hatte ihren Stolz angekratzt und dafür musste er büßen. Die Spieler nahmen ihre Positionen ein. Genzo starrte Hyuga verständnislos an.

[ Was hast du damit angerichtet Kojiro.]

Rin stürmte auf das gegnerische Tor zu. Die Mannschaft versuchte sie mit aller Kraft aufzuhalten, konnten es aber nicht schaffen ihr den Ball abzunehmen. Sie wurde immer aggressiver, rannte immer schneller aufs Tor zu. Wakabayashi machte sich bereit. Misaki schafft es nach einigen versuchen endlich ihr den Ball abzunehmen und passte zu Hyuga. „ Tsubasa!" Hyuga versuchte zu Tsubasa zu passen. Rin drehte sich schoss Hyugas Tigerschuss direkt in Richtung Genzo. Wakabayashi hechtete nach dem Ball. Durch die Wucht des Schusses flog er samt Ball durchs Netz und weiter auf die nächste Mauer zu. „Genzo!" Rin stürmte ihm nach konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig zwischen Genzo und die Wand bringen und bekam somit die volle Kraft ihres eigenen Schusses ab. Beide prallten gegen die Mauer. Krachten dann zu Boden. Die Mannschaft rannte sofort zu ihnen. „ Geht es euch gut ?!" Tsubasa sah die beiden besorgt an.

„G…Genzo…dir …geht es ..doch hoffentlich gut..oder?" Wakabayashi richtete sich langsam auf. „Ja….geht schon.." drehte sich danach um und sah Rin immer noch auf dem Boden liegen. Blut rannte aus ihrem Mundwinkel. „ Rin!" Genzo kniete sich neben sie. Hob sie dann auf. Besorgt sah er sie an. Sie musste sich wohl was gebrochen haben. Hyuga stellte sich neben die zwei. „Ich hab einen Arzt gerufen. Müsste bald einmal kommen."

Sie erwachte im Krankenhaus. Müde und erschöpft fing sie an zu blinzeln."Genzo…"murmelte sie etwas schwach. Plötzlich riss sie die Augen auf. „Genzo!" schrie sie. Setzte sich auf und ihr Atem verschnellerte sich. „Leg dich besser wieder hin." Sanft wurde sie wieder nieder gedrü sah sie Genzo in die Augen. „Du solltest dich fürs erste mal ausruhen…der Arzt hat gesagt du hättest dir fast eine Rippe gebrochen….also bleib bitte liegen." Rin sah zur Seite..bemerkte dann die restlichen Spieler der Mannschaft. Was machten die denn alle hier. Sie war überhaupt nicht daran gewöhnt das sich jemand Sorgen machte. „ Tut mir Leid wegen dem letzten Mal." Kojiro stellte sich neben Wakabayashi. „Schon ok….daran bin ich gewöhnt…also mach dir nichts draus." Sie mühte sich ein Grinsen ab. „..Seit wann…seit ihr schon hier…?" Tsubasa kam jetzt ebenfalls näher." Wir? Seit ein paar Stunden."  
„Ausser unser guter Wakabayashi. Der ist schon seit drei Tagen nicht mehr von deiner Seite gewichen." Lachte Ishizaki. Genzo warf ihm einen sauren Blick zu. „Was denn, stimmt doch…" schmollte Ishizaki, war sich keiner Schuld bewusst. „Du warst die ganze Zeit hier?..." fragte Rin ihren geliebten Keeper leise.  
Wakabayashi nickte kaum merklich. Die ganze Situation war ihm schon unangenehm genug. Auch ohne Tsubasa's Drang die Wahrheit zu sagen. Der Typ konnte einfach nicht lügen, beziehungsweise Sachen für sich behalten. Er zog sich seine Kappe tiefer ins Gesicht. Schließlich sollte ja keiner sehen das er rot wurde. „Danke…ich bin dir was schuldig." lächelte die Spielerin ihn an. „K..keine..Ursache.." nuschelte Wakabayashi.

Nachdem Rin wieder aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde, spazierte sie wie jeden Morgen wieder zum Platz. Tsubasa trainierte wieder einmal mit seinem Team und sie schienen nicht ganz bei der Sache zu sein. Sie ließ den Blick über das Feld schweifen. Wakashimazu stand im Tor. Von Genzo war jedoch keine Spur zu sehen. Als die Mannschaft eine kurze Pause einlegte, rannte sie zu Tsubasa. „Tsubasa….wo..ist Wakabayashi?" Sie wurde mit jeder Sekunde nervöser, in der Tsubasa ihr nicht antwortete. „Tsu..basa?"

„In Deutschland." brachte er leise von den Lippen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Aber….aber…" Tsubasa sah zu Boden. „Er hat keinen Grund genannt." Sie fiel auf die Knie. Da machte sie sich extra die Mühe und flog von Brasilien nach Japan um Genzo zu sehen und der….der haute einfach wieder nach Deutschland ab. „Wir spielen weiter Jungs ! Und diesmal gebt euch Mühe!" rief Tsubasa und stellte sich wieder zu seinen Freunden. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Sie wollte ihn unbedingt sehen und er...was hatte er eigentlich wieder in Deutschland zu suchen? War es wegen Schneider?...Nein Genzo war und ist nicht schwul. Oder doch?..Könnte es sein das sie sich in einen Schwulen verknallt hatte? [Nja..wär auch nicht das erste mal…man bedenke den Namen Pierre.] Sie stand nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit wieder auf. Ein flaues Gefühl machte sich in ihrem Magen breit und ihre Beine schienen Taub zu sein. Langsam tapste sie wieder zum Rand des Feldes und setzte sich ins Gras. [Genzo….] Sie zückte ihr Handy aus ihrer Tasche und schrieb Schneider eine Sms. Wenn jemand in Deutschland wissen würde wo ihr Keeper steckt, dann er.


	2. Chapter 2

Schneider saß gerade in der Umkleide als er eine Sms bekam. „Seit wann bekommst du um diese Uhrzeit eine Sms. Diejenigen, die dir sonst schreiben wissen doch das du gerade im Training bist." Schneider zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung Wakabayashi." Der blonde sah auf das Display.

‚Ich hätte gedacht das du mir vielleicht weiter helfen könntest Karl. Weißt du vielleicht wo Wakabayashi steckt….ich würde das gern wissen weil ich ihm noch etwas sagen wollte und…tut mir leid wenn ich störe…aber…ich…ähm..ich vermisse ihn etwas…könntest du ihm vielleicht sagen er solle sich Melden?

Ich wäre dir echt sehr dankbar…'

„Und…wer wars?" Schneider sah auf. „ Rin." Genzo stellte sich näher zu ihm. „Hat sie nach mir gefragt? Was hat sie geschrieben?!" „Wie soll ich es dir sagen…sie hat geschrieben das sie nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben will und…das du ein Idiot bist + sie hat dazu dich noch als schlechtesten Torwart bezeichnet den sie je getroffen hat und das selbst Ishizaki ein besserer Keeper wäre als du….Tut mir leid Kumpel."

Wakabayashi stand der Schock sichtlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er musste zurück nach Deutschland. Er konnte den Urlaub den er sich genommen hatte, nicht weiter verlängern. Genzo hatte inständig gehofft das sie sich melden würde. Aber…das sie so etwas von ihm halten würde? [Von wegen schlechtester Keeper. Der werde zeigen zu was ich fähig bin. Das ich nicht lache.]

Schneider stand auf. „Das Training fängt gleich wieder an. Ich geh schon vor." Er schloss die Tür hinter sich. Wakabayashi musste sich setzen. Sie konnte doch nicht wirklich so von ihm denken. Er hat sich Sorgen gemacht und was tut sie? Schreibt Schneider ne Sms das sie nichts mit ihm zu tun haben will, anstatt das sie es ihm persönlich sagt. Genzo war nun sauer. Sehr sauer. In den nächsten paar Tagen konzentrierte er sich noch mehr auf Fußball als ohnehin schon, nur um diese Frau aus seinem Kopf zu drängen.

„Auf Wiedersehen Rin. Ich hoffe du findest das was du suchst." Rin umarmte die Mannschaft noch ein letztes Mal. „ Ich werde euch vermissen Leute." Sie drehte sich um und stieg in den Flieger.

[ Warum bekomme ich keine Antworten von dir Genzo….wieso nur…]

Sie flog nach Deutschland. Wollte Antworten und die würde sie auch bekommen.

Nachdem sie angekommen war stürmte sie zum Trainingsplatz. Von Schneider wusste sie das ein paar am späten Abend immernoch trainierten und es könnte ja sein das Genzo ebenfalls dort war.

„Schneider! Wo ist Wakabayashi!" rief sie während sie auf ihn zu stürmte. Seine Teamkollegen drehten sich um. Wakabayashi Rin. Die Frau die Fußball liebte und sexy aussah. Sie wäre die perfekte Ehefrau.

„ Ich sags dir vielleicht wenn du mir einen Gefallen tust." Lächelte Karl.

„Und der wäre?" misstrauisch sah Rin den blonden an. „ Küss mich." Flüsterte der Kapitän der Mannschaft. Sie sah zu Boden. Würde sie so etwas für Genzo wirklich tun? Mit einem ihrer besten Freunde knutschen? „Wie du willst…" murmelte sie, hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Rin?!" Sie riss sich los, starrte Wakabayashi in Gesicht. Der Ball fiel ihm aus der Hand und ein dunkler Schatten legte sich über seine Augen. [Tja…Wakabayashi das wars dann wohl für dich]

„Genzo…das…das ist nicht so wie es aussieht ich…" „ Spar dir deine Ausreden." Er drehte sich um und ging. Musste sich richtig zusammenreißen um Schneider nicht gleich eine rein zu hauen. Er hätte es verdient. Vor allem hatte er nicht geglaubt das die junge Spielerin so mit ihm umspringen würde. Das Bild war eindeutig. „ Genzo! Warte!" Rin rannte ihm nach. Verfluchte sich selbst für ihre Dummheit. „Lass mich in Ruhe!" Wakabayashi ging weiter. Er war schon sauer genug. „Geh zurück zu deinem Liebhaber, aber halte mich da raus!"

Sie blieb nicht stehen. Rannte schneller. Sie musste ihm die Wahrheit sagen und das jetzt.

[Komm schon, das schaffst du schon. Jetzt oder nie !] Rin warf ihn zu Boden und presste ihre Lippen auf die seinen.

Genzo konnte sich für ein paar Sekunden nicht bewegen. Zu gerne würde er den Kuss jetzt erwidern. Doch er konnte nicht. Es war falsch in diesem Moment. Wakabayashi riss sich zusammen, schob die junge Frau von sich runter und ging, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen. Rin saß still auf dem Boden.

[Warum…warum Genzo…liebst du mich nicht?...Dumm so etwas zu denken….du hast ja nichts anderes als Fußball im Kopf..] Tränen rannen ihre Wangen herunter. Sie war am Boden zerstört. Genzo hatte sie abgewiesen. Stumm blieb sie für mehrere Stunden sitzen. „Rin…steh auf und geh nach Hause…es ist schon spät.." „Lass mich in Ruhe !" Schneider schaute sie besorgt an. Er wusste das es nicht richtig war, aber er mochte sie doch. „Es wird kalt und.." „Verschwinde!" Rin stand auf und schlug Schneider ins Gesicht. Danach setzte sie sich wieder und starrte wie vorher auf den Rasen.

Schneider Wange brannte. Sie hat ziemliche Kraft. Das musste er zugeben. „Rin…" „ Ich will mich nicht noch einmal wiederholen !" „Wenn du was brauchst…du weißt wo du mich findest.." Schneider verließ den Platz, ebenso wie Rin. Langsam ging sie durch die Straßen. Sie wusste nicht wohin sie jetzt gehen sollte.

Sie hatte keinen Platz zum schlafen, sie musste duschen und Hungrig war sie auch noch. Nach einer weiteren Stunde setzte sie sich in eine Bar. Sie brauchte etwas zu trinken. Sie wusste sie sollte damit aufhören Probleme mit Alkohol herunter zu spülen aber..sie konnte das nicht.

„ Gebt mir einfach nur Vodka. Scheiß egal welchen." Der Barkeeper wunderte sich darüber aber stellte ihr dann ein Glas hin."Danke…das kann ich jetzt gut gebrauchen." Mit einem Schluck leerte sie das Glas und bestelle sich noch ein paar weitere.

Nach einiger Zeit hatte sich Genzo wieder beruhigt. War es wirklich die richtige Entscheidung einfach abzuhauen? Vielleicht hatte er ja was falsch verstanden? Nach einiger Zeit beschloss er sie anzurufen. Er musste sich mit ihr ausreden. Er brauchte klare Antworten. Vielleicht steigerte er sich ja nur zu sehr in etwas rein. Schnell nahm er sich sein Handy, wählte die Nummer und atmete tief durch.

Er hatte sich genau überlegt was er ihr sagen wollte. Sekunden vergingen.

‚Sie befinden sich in der Mobilbox von Rin Wakabayashi, hinterlassen Sie eine Nachricht nach dem Signalton'

Mehrmals versuchte er sie zu erreichen. Vergeblich.

„Verdammt! Geh doch ran!" knurrte er. „Wo kann sie bloß stecken?"

Rin wankte durch die Straßen, brach nach einiger Zeit zusammen. Sie konnte nicht mehr aufstehen, sie war zu erschöpft und ihr war zu schwindlig. Zudem hatte sie große Schmerzen. Es war ihr überhaupt nicht bewusst das sie sich geprügelt hatte. Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig als liegen zu bleiben. Langsam schloss sie die Augen. Versuchte zum zweiten Mal ihre Tränen zurück zu halten. Diesmal gelang es ihr jedoch nicht. Zu diesem Pech fing es auch noch zu Regnen an. Als ob der Himmel ihre Gefühle in diesem Moment teilen würde.

Wakabayashi rief Schneider an. Es kostete ihn große Überwindung. Schließlich hatte er ihn ja beim Knutschen mit Rin gesehen.

‚Wer auch immer jetzt dran ist, der kann froh sein das ich zu müde bin um aufzustehen. Ansonsten wärst du jetzt gestorben. *gääähn*'

‚Schneider? Ich muss mit der reden.'

‚Wakabayashi?' müde setzte sich Schneider auf. Er war gerade eingeschlafen, völlig kaputt nach dem Training und jetzt? Jetzt musste ihn ausgerechnet Genzo Wakabayashi aufwecken. Na ganz toll.

‚Was willst du Wakabayashi?'

‚Weißt du vielleicht wo Rin ist?'

Schneider hörte die Sorge aus seiner Stimme heraus. Er war vielleicht müde, aber er war immer noch aufmerksam.

‚Warum fragst du? Eigentlich kann es dir ja egal sein. Du hast sie ja abblitzen lassen. Was ich an deiner Stelle nie getan hätte. Die arme war völlig am Boden zerstört. Hat mich sogar geschlagen. Also, Wakabayashi. Was willst du?'

‚ Hör auf mir das unter die Nase zu reiben und sag mir jetzt gefälligst wo sie ist!' Genzo wurde langsam sauer.

‚Keine Ahnung. Da hast du deine Antwort. Das letzte Mal hab ich sie auf dem Platz gesehen. Aber das ist schon Stunden her. Mittlerweile könnte sie überall sein.

Darf ich jetzt endlich weiterschlafen?'

Ohne auch nur seine Antwort abzuwarten legte Schneider auf.

Wakabayashi knurrte und legte sein Handy auf seinen Schreibtisch.

Genzo war fest entschlossen sie jetzt suchen zu gehen. 10 Mal hatte er vergeblich versucht sie zu erreichen. Langsam machte er sich Sorgen. Was wenn ihr etwas zugestoßen ist?

Er rannte durch die Straßen, suchte jeden Winkel nach ihr ab. Wo könnte sie bloß sein ? Schneider hatte gesagt dass er sie ja am Fußballplatz zuletzt gesehen hatte. Seine Hoffnungen schwanden jedoch als er sie dort nicht finden konnte. [ Verdammt Rin. Wo kannst du bloß sein?]

Schon jetzt war er völlig durchnässt vom Regen und der starke Wind machte es auch nicht besser.

Weitere Stunden vergingen, in denen er sie nirgends fand. Er sprach mehrere Personen an, die um diese Uhrzeit höchstwahrscheinlich auf dem Rückweg von einer Party waren. Keiner hatte sie gesehen, keiner kannte sie. Gerade als er schon aufgeben wollte, entdeckte er eine Frau am Boden liegen. Rin. Vermutlich hätte er sie nicht gesehen wenn in diesem Moment nicht ein Auto vorbeigefahren wäre. „Rin!" Genzo rannte zu ihr und kniete sich neben sie.

Sie bewegte sich nicht und es schüttete nun wie aus Eimern. Vorsichtig hob er sie auf, wickelte sie in seine Jacke und beeilte sich, nach Hause zu kommen. [ Halte durch…wir sind gleich da ] Er war froh sie suchen gegangen zu sein. Er wollte sich nicht ausmalen was sonst noch hätte passieren können.

Zu Hause angekommen legte Wakabayashi sie zuerst aufs Bett. Dann jedoch musste er (leider) feststellen dass er sie nicht in den nassen Klamotten lassen konnte. Sie konnte sich ernsthaft erkälten.

[Verdammt, ich kann sie doch jetzt nicht ausziehen….wieso kann Mutter jetzt nicht hier sein. Dann wäre das jetzt definitiv leichter. Scheiße….komm schon Genzo…das packst du schon…]


	3. Chapter 3

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Rin durch den Geruch von Essen geweckt. Sie setzte sich auf, ließ sich aber sofort wieder ins Bett zurück fallen. Sie hatte starke Kopfschmerzen. [Warum musste ich auch unbedingt so viel trinken?] Nachdem sie sich noch ein paar Minuten ausgeruht hatte, setzte sie sich ein weiteres mal. Erst jetzt fiel ihr die Umgebung auf. Wo war sie? Sie kannte diese Räume nicht. Rin hielt es für das beste sich auf die Suche nach dem Besitzer dieses Hauses zu machen. Sie musste wissen wo sie war.

Sie ging die Treppe runter. Folgte einfach dem Geruch des Essens. Es roch einfach köstlich. Vorsichtig drückte sie die Türklinke herunter, öffnete die Tür und erstarrte. Genzo stand vor ihr. Wollte gerade nach oben gehen um zu sehen ob sie schon wach war. „ Wa…Wakabayashi….was…" „ Du bist ja schon wach…am..besten du isst zuerst was…." Wakabayashi stellte sich zur Seite. Rin senkte den Kopf. Sie war mehr als nur verwirrt. Wieso war sie bei Genzo zuhause. Was zur Hölle war hier los? Träumte sie?

Sie saß sich an den Tisch. „ Wieso?...wieso tust du das?" Wakabayashi gab ihr keine Antwort, stattdessen setzte er sich ihr gegenüber. Still begannen beide zu Essen.

Erst jetzt fielen Genzo die ganzen blauen Flecken auf, die ihren Körper zierten. [ Woher hat sie die? Was zur Hölle ist vorgefallen nachdem ich gegangen bin?] Jetzt machte er sich nur umso mehr Sorgen.

„ Rin…ich muss mit dir Reden. Ich will Klarheit haben. Also sei ehrlich." Rin sah zu Boden, versuchte seinem Blick auszuweichen und nickte kaum merklich. Wakabayashi atmete tief durch. „Was läuft da zwischen dir und Schneider? Ich will eine ehrliche Antwort." „Da läuft nichts…wirklich…wir sind nur Freunde." Die schwarzhaarige sah zur Seite.

„ Aha….und warum küsst du zuerst ihn und dann mich?" Genzo setzte eine ernste Miene auf. „Weil….Schneider hat…er..hat…." „ Ich höre" „ Ich habe nach dir gesucht und da hab ich ihn gefragt und er wollte es mir nur sagen wenn ich ihn..küsse…Genzo ich…" Wakabayashi zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Schneider. Wenn das wirklich stimmen sollte, dann würde er ihn zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Ganz egal wie.

„ Genzo…ich….ich liebe dich…es…es tut mir leid." Rin stand auf. Wollte weglaufen. Sie hatte es ihm gesagt und mehr wollte sie nicht. Sie dachte das sie mehr sowieso nicht bekommen würde. Auf so etwas war Wakabayashi nicht vorbereitet. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet aber nicht mit einem ‚ich liebe dich'. Das erste Mal das jemand so etwas zu ihm sagte. Genzo stand auf. Wollte nicht dass sie geht und hob sie am Handgelenk fest. „Bleib hier. Bitte…" Rin versuchte sich zu befreien. „Genzo…" Sie schloss die Augen.

„ Aber wenn du gehen willst dann pass gut auf meine Kleidung auf." scherzte Wakabayashi. Rin bemerkte erst jetzt dass sie Genzos Kleidung trug. Deshalb stieg ihr die ganze Zeit über sein Geruch in die Nase. Sie dachte schon dass sie sich das nur einbilden würde aber dem war nicht so. Sie schämte sich. Genzo hatte sie zuerst mit Karl-Heinz Schneider knutschen sehen und dann hat er sie bewusstlos und besoffen auf der Straße liegend aufgegabelt. Rin wollte nie dass er sie so jemals zu Gesicht bekommen würde. Eine Person die ihre Probleme mit Alkohol runter spült und wegläuft anstatt sich auszureden. Es war ihr peinlich Schwäche zu zeigen. Wakabayashi ließ die junge Frau los als er sich sicher war dass sie nicht wieder weglaufen würde.

„ Ich muss gleich zum Training. Bleibst du hier oder kommst du mit?" „Ich..wenn es dir nichts ausmacht..würd ich doch gern mitkommen…" „ In Ordnung." Rin sah zu Boden. „Wakabayashi? Ähm…du ..wo hast du eigentlich meine Klamotten hingetan? Ich..kann doch nicht so rausgehen oder? Ich meine das sind doch deine.." Genzo lächelte. „Ich hab sie zum waschen gegeben. Außerdem hätte ich nichts dagegen wenn du das anlassen würdest. Steht dir ganz gut." Die schwarzhaarige wurde rot. Genzos Kleidung war ihr zu groß aber bequem und wenn er unbedingt darauf bestand…

„Ich..geh mir nur noch schnell die Haare machen…ich sehe sicher vollkommen zerstört aus."

Wakabayashi grinste. „Das Bad ist oben. Den Gang entlang letzte Tür rechts." „Danke…" „Du hast 5 Minuten." Rin klappte die Kinnlade nach unten. „War doch nur Spaß. Aber beeil dich, wir wollen doch nicht zu spät kommen oder?" Rin nickte. „Du hast recht."

Nach einer viertel Stunde hatte Rin es endlich fertig gebracht ihre Haare in eine akzeptable Frisur zu verwandeln. 2 Pferdeschwänze, mit blutroten Schleifen gebunden. „So….das müsste so passen…glaub ich…nja…wird schon schief gehen." Sie tapste wieder nach unten. „Glaubst du das geht so?" fragte sie vorsichtig den Keeper. „Hmmm…da fehlt noch was…" er nahm seine Kappe ab und setzte ihr sie auf. „ So..jetzt passt alles. Kommst du?" Wakabayashi nahm sich noch eine weitere Kappe und machte sich dann mit ihr auf den Weg zum Fußballplatz.

„Hey Wakabayashi ! Grade noch pünktlich. Eine Minute länger und du hattest ein paar Runden um den Platz laufen können." „Das ist meine Schuld. Du wärst wegen mir fast zu spät gekommen…" Wakabayashi lächelte. „ Ach was, selbst wenn, wäre das nicht weiter schlimm gewesen." Genzo ging zu den anderen, während Rin es sich am Rand des Platzes an einem Baum gemütlich machte.

„Du, Wakabayashi." „Was gibt's?" „Wieso trägt sie eigentlich deine Klamotten? Wohl zu viel Spaß gehabt, gestern Nacht?" Sein Teamkollege grinste. War ja klar das der wieder so denken musste. „ Ich hab ihr die Kleidung nicht zerrissen…." „Also hast du…nja du weißt schon…mit ihr…" Genzo klappte das Kinn nach unten. Dachte der jetzt wirklich das sie miteinander geschlafen hätten? „Nein hab ich nicht.." „Du hast es vorher noch nicht abgestritten als muss was dran sein." Sein Kollege musste ja natürlich sofort zu seinen Freunden rennen und ihnen mitteilen das Genzo das Glück hatte mit ihr zu schlafen. Wakabayashi gefiel dies ganz und gar nicht. Es stimmte nicht einmal.

Wenige Minuten vor der Pause kam einem der Spieler der Ball aus. Rin hatte es sich währenddessen auf einen Ast bequem gemacht, bemerkte den Ball sofort, hakte sich mit den Kniekehlen ein und ließ sich nach unten baumeln. Nach wenigen Sekunden befand sich das Leder in ihren Händen. Grinsend baumelte sie vom Ast. Nach kurzer Zeit waren ein paar Pfiffe zu hören. Genzos Shirt war ihr natürlich zu groß, so kam es dass es nach unten rutschte. Das Gesicht der jungen Frau färbte sich dunkelrot. Die Mannschaft bekam böse Blicke von Genzo, bei denen man echt meinen könnte, dass man mit eben diesen jemanden töten könnte.

Rin sprang vom Baum und ging zur Mannschaft. Sie zupfte sich noch das Shirt zu Recht, drückte den Ball in die Hände eines Spielers und versteckte sich zur Hälfte hinter Wakabayashi. Am liebsten wäre sie im Boden versunken. Es war ihr schon peinlich genug das die Mannschaft solche Gerüchte unter sich hatte, aber nein, es musste auch noch jeder ihre Brüste sehen. Wenigstens hatte Rin einen BH an, aber dieser war nur ein kleiner Trost.

„Bruderherz! Steh auf!" Schneider wurde durch unsanftes Rütteln geweckt. „Nur noch 5 Minuten…." Der blonde drehte sich auf die andere Seite, wollte einfach nur weiterschlafen. Wakabayashi hatte ihn um 3 aufgeweckt und danach konnte er auch nicht wirklich weiterschlafen. Erst um 5 hatte er es endlich geschafft. „Aber das Training…Bruderherz jetzt komm schon !" Es kommt extrem selten vor dass seine kleine Schwester ihn wecken musste. Ruckartig setzte er sich auf und sah Marie an. „Wie spät?" „ Es ist schon fünf nach 12….." Karl-Heinz war nun hellwach. „Bitte was?" Marie nickte eifrig. „Du musst dich beeilen!" Sie riss ihm die Decke runter und zerrte ihn aus dem Bett. Danach ließ sie ihn los und lief zur Tür. „Ich pack dir noch schnell was zu essen ein." Danach verschwand sie nach unten.

„Verdammt. Das ist nur deine Schuld Wakabayashi!" Keine fünf Minuten später stürmte Schneider die Treppe runter, sammelte das Päckchen mit dem hergerichteten Essen ein und rannte aus dem Haus.

Rin sah nach einiger Zeit auf die Uhr. „ Wo ist Karl….es ist schon fast halb eins…" Nach wenigen Minuten stand sie auf. „Genzo! Ich muss noch was erledigen, ich komme gleich wieder!" Sie ging Richtung Zentrum. Langsam machte sie sich Sorgen um Schneider. Schließlich war er ihr bester Freund und es ist bisher noch nie vorgekommen das er zu spät oder erst gar nicht zum Training kam.

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später entdeckte sie ihn auf der Straße. Schneider war gerade dabei rüber zu laufen. [ Er muss wohl die Rote Ampel nicht bemerkt haben...] Rin bemerkte den LKW der mit gefühlten 100 km/h auf ihn zu raste. „Karl! Kehr um! Lauf nicht weiter!" Schneider blieb stehen. „Rin?" Karl war verwirrt. Was machte sie hier? [Hmm…sollte sie nicht bei Wakabayashi sein….Ist sie mich etwa suchen gegangen?...] „..oh nein…bitte nicht…" flüsterte sie und stürmte auf ihn zu. Instinktiv rannte sie immer schneller. Rin musste ihn noch vor dem LKW erreichen. Sie musste. Karl-Heinz blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Er hatte den LKW bis jetzt nicht bemerkt und jetzt war er viel zu nah. Er wusste nicht mehr wohin ausweichen. [Verdammt Karl! Beweg doch mal deinen arroganten Arsch! Ich will meinen besten Freund nicht auf dem Friedhof besuchen gehen!] Rin hechtete nach vorne. Die Zeit, schien für beide still zu stehen. In aller letzter Sekunde, stieß sie ihn mit voller Kraft vom Fahrzeug weg.

Jetzt lagen beide auf dem Boden. Schwer atmend. „Idiot!" knurrte die schwarzhaarige. „Aber….wieso…"

Rin stand nun auf. Genauso wie Schneider. „Eine Sekunde länger und ich hätte dich von der Straße kratzen können! Was fällt dir eigentlich ein dich in solche Gefahr zu begeben!" Schneider machte den Mund auf, wollte gerade etwas sagen als er gleich wieder unterbrochen wurde. „ Nein Karl, du hörst mir jetzt zu…Ich..ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht…ich…i-ich…" Die junge Frau begann zu schniefen. „Rin…" Tröstend nahm er sie in den Arm. „Beruhig dich…mir geht's ja gut.." Rin presste sich an ihn. Sanft strich der Blonde über ihr Haar, über ihren Rücken. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar. Rin hatte sich nach einiger Zeit wieder gefangen. Noch wenige weitere Minuten genoss sie die Nähe zu ihrem besten Freund. Vorsichtig löste sie sich von der Umarmung."Karl…wir…sollten zum Training zurück..." „J..ja…"

„Karl? Hast du überhaupt was gegessen?" Der Blonde schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich hatte keine Zeit dazu." „Verstehe….dann lass uns zuerst was essen gehen. Ich lass dich sicher nicht hungrig zum Training. Sonst brichst du mir noch zusammen und es reicht mir schon das du dich fast überfahren lassen hast." Rin nahm ihn an der Hand und zerrte ihn mit zu einem Café. Nicht sonderlich groß, aber draußen wundervolle Sitzgelegenheiten in der Sonne. Schneider lächelte leicht. Seine beste Freundin kümmerte sich immer noch genauso um ihn wie früher. Als hätte sich nie etwas geändert. Karl sagte nichts dagegen. Es würde sich nichts bringen zu sagen dass das Training jetzt wichtiger war. So stur wie Rin sein konnte.

Sie setzten sich. „Rin.." „Ja?" Sie sah von der Karte auf. „Was ist?" „ Das Training-'' Rin unterbrach ihn. „Ich hab Genzo eine SMS geschickt das wir etwas später kommen. Also mach dir keine Sorgen." Schneider nickte nur. „Aber wann hast du.." „Während wir hierher gegangen sind." „Danke." Die junge Frau lächelte. „Nichts zu danken. Was willst du haben? Ich zahle." Schneider warf nun ebenfalls einen Blick auf die Karte.

Nach einer weiteren Stunde hatten sie bezahlt und befanden sich nun auf dem Weg zum Platz. Schneider fühlte sich unwohl. Der Trainer würde ihm für die Verspätung zu 100% den Kopf abreißen. „Keine Sorge. Das wird schon. Genzo und ich werden schon ein gutes Wort für dich einlegen. Du kommst ja sonst nie zu spät oder?" Karl sah zu Boden. Es stimmte nicht ganz. Er war schon öfters zu spät zum Training gekommen, beziehungsweise hatte er es schon mehrere Male ausfallen lassen. Das war jedoch nur wegen der Scheidung seiner Eltern. Sicher, Karl-Heinz Schneider, auf dem Feld extrem stark, diszipliniert aber wenn es jedoch um die Scheidung seiner Eltern ging. Naja, dann war er halt ein kleiner Junge der es nicht einsehen kann und will. So eine Situation wäre für niemanden leicht. „Karl?" Der blonde war zu sehr in Gedanken versunken. „Karl!" Immer noch keine Reaktion. [Na gut. Dann bleibt mir keine andere Wahl. Vielleicht hörst du ja auf den Spitznamen den ich dir gegeben hab und den du so hasst.] „Kalle!" Schneider sah auf. „J..ja?" Genervt seufzte die junge Frau. „Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" „Ja natürlich…ähm…nein nicht wirklich…" „Schon gut…ist nicht so wichtig.." Mit gesenktem Kopf ging die junge Frau an ihm vorbei, brachte Abstand zwischen sich und den blonden, zückte danach ihr Handy und rief Tsubasa an. Er hätte sicher Zeit für sie und er würde ihr auch bestimmt zuhören. Naja, viel lieber würde sie sich mit Genzo unterhalten aber dies war im Moment nicht möglich. Sie trainierten ja noch und sie wollte ihren Torwart nicht beim Training stören. Schneider seufzte. Er wusste ganz genau wie sie es hasste wenn ihr jemand nicht zuhörte. Viel zu oft hatte sie ihm von ihrer Vergangenheit erzählt. Viel zu oft hatte sie sich bei ihm ausgeweint und viel zu oft hatte man ihr weh getan. Schweigend ging er dicht hinter ihr her. Der blonde wusste dass er jetzt am besten nichts sagte. Außer er würde wollen das sie ihn beleidigte, er ein paar Schläge einstecken musste und sie dann wieder weinen würde. Das wollte er nicht.

„Da seid ihr ja. Und? Wo war er?" Wakabayashi stellte sich neben sie und sah dann Schneider fragend und misstrauisch an. „Öhm..wo er war?..Er hätte sich nur von einem LKW überfahren lassen hätte ich nicht seinen arroganten Arsch von der Straße gestoßen!" Genzo hob ungläubig eine Augenbraue, seuftzte dann und beließ es dabei ohne noch etwas zu diesem Thema zu sagen. „Wir machen eine kurze Pause. Kommst du mit?" Rin nickte. Schmiegte sich an ihren Keeper und ging mit ihm zu den anderen. Ließ Karl eiskalt stehen.

„Jungs! Was dagegen wenn ich mir kurz den Ball ausleihe?" Die Spieler sahen sie amüsiert an. „ Nimm ruhig. Einer Schönheit beim Fußballspielen zu zusehen ist immer wieder ein Vergnügen." Sofort wurde Kaltz von Wakabayashi mit bösen Blicken bestraft. Seine Rin, und nur seine Rin. Die schwarzhaarige schnappte sich das Leder, begann ein wenig auf das (arme) Tor zu schießen.


End file.
